Desire
by MaciS
Summary: - "I love Stefan" "But you want me" A conversation between Elena and Damon.


_**Summary: "I love Stefan" "But you want me" A conversation between Damon and Elena.**_

* * *

** ~ Desire ~**

* * *

The rain was pattering endlessly on the window of her room, but Elena paid it no heed, her blonde head bent over a small, rather old-looking book with a velvet blue cover. She was scribbling furiously, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip and her fair brows knitted in concentration.

_Dear Diary,_

_I desperately want – _need _– to see Stefan. It's such an overwhelming ache; like I'm unable to breathe. I need Stefan as much as my lungs need oxygen. I can't describe this feeling any other way. It's a sweet kind of pain and yet –_

"And what are you writing away?"

Elena gasped, and she whipped around suddenly, her deep blue eyes wide open. Her breath lodged itself in her throat as she caught sight of the undeniably masculine figure leaning lazily on her window. Dimly, Elena realized that her window was open, when she clearly remembered having locked it as soon as she came back from school. It didn't take a genius to figure out who had opened it.

"Damon," Elena said, acknowledging the gorgeous male still gracefully lounging by the window of her room. "What are you doing here?"

Damon's mouth tipped, flashing the blonde a smile. "Hello to you too, my dear," he quipped. "Your happiness at seeing me is truly staggering."

Elena closed her eyes briefly, ignoring his remark, and opened her eyes only to find herself staring into endless pits, dark as midnight. "Damon," Elena gritted her teeth. "What do you want?" She asked again. Her left hand was gripping the back of the chair tightly as she twisted around to face the sinfully attractive vampire in front of her.

Damon's impossibly dark eyes darkened further as he took a step towards her. "I came to see you," he said, his tone indicating nothing but seriousness. "I want to know if you gave my offer some thought." There was a flicker of a smile on his lips, but it was gone as soon as it had appeared.

Elena knew what 'offer' Damon was talking about, and she felt herself growing cold. Damon wanted her to become his 'princess of darkness', to become a creature of the dark – a vampire – and to leave Stefan.

_Stefan…_

Elena rose from her seat, and walked until she was facing Damon directly. She stuck her chin out defiantly at him. "Damon, my answer hasn't changed. I can't – I _won't _– leave Stefan. I don't care about possessing Powers, Stefan is all that matters to me, and you _can't _make me leave him."

A silence stretched out between the two in which Damon's midnight dark eyes were unreadable as they gazed into Elena's defiant blue eyes. Elena had to make herself not stare at his face. God, he was beautiful – perfection wrapped into one being.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Elena, Damon sighed. "Such stubbornness and spirit," he said, and his tone had a strange fondness and grudging admiration in it. His hand reached out to Elena's face and she gasped, her heart thrumming in her chest, as she felt the touch of his hand as it tucked a stray lock of her blonde hair behind her ear. "You're too good for my brother," Damon said.

Elena didn't answer.

The vampire before her, however, didn't seem bothered at all by her lack of response. His mouth tipped into a second-long smile as he regarded her. "You know Elena, that it's just a matter of time before you become mine," Damon began conversationally. His eyes pierced through her, making her heart thump and her knees grow strangely weak.

And suddenly, he was upon her, their faces only millimeters apart. His hands went to hold her arms tightly by her sides, and his mouth moved slowly to her ear. "Do you think," he whispered, his voice sending thrills down Elena's spine. "That I don't feel your pulse quicken when I merely look at you? Or that I don't see how you react to my every touch?" His fingers trailed down her right arm as if to prove his point. His mouth moved closer to her ear. "My every look?" Right then, Damon stepped slightly away, and regarding Elena with dark eyes.

Elena's breathing hitched, but she forced herself to meet his gaze bravely. "I love Stefan," she bit out, the only coherent thought in her mind.

Damon's hands moved from Elena's arms to seize her wrists gently, pinning them above her head. Elena felt the faint press of a wall behind her and realized, the blood thumping wildly in her temples, that at some point, Damon had manage to push her against the wall of her room.

She was cornered.

Damon lowered his head slowly so that his eyes were level with Elena's. Their faces were so achingly close Elena could feel Damon's breath ghosting on her lips. She shuddered and realized, with a jolt, that it was because of something entirely different from fear. Damon regarded Elena with an intensity that surprised her. "I love Stefan," Elena repeated, though she did not know why she did.

"But you want _me_." Damon's gaze smoldered as his eyes dropped to stare at Elena's lips, then at the veins running through her neck. Elena could tell, by the sound of his voice, that he was utterly convinced by what he had said. She was about to protest, when he cut her off swiftly.

"Tell me Elena," Damon whispered; his voice thick with desire. "Tell me that you feel nothing whatsoever now, tell me that your heart isn't begging to simply burst out of your chest with the way it's beating, tell me that you did not notice how well my arms suit your frame, tell me that Stefan is the only person on your mind right at this moment." His eyes were of the most intense dark color Elena had ever seen. "Tell me all this, Elena, and I will incline my head and never bother you ever again."

And with a burst of fresh realization, Elena found that she could _not _tell him. This crazy attraction she felt for Damon, the way her senses seemed to come alive by a mere touch or a well-placed look, the erratic beating of her heart at the simple utterance of his name…

Slowly, all the pieces assembled themselves in Elena's mind. She lowered her blue eyes on the ground and sighed.

Damon's hand was surprisingly gentle as he cupped her chin, forcing her to look at him. His other hand remained firmly clasped around Elena's wrist. "That's it, Elena," he said, his voice even more surprisingly soft. "Stop denying the truth when it's staring at you in the face. Show me how strong you are; admit it."

His gaze on Elena did not waver, and the blonde did not flinch. He was right; she realized dimly, there was no point in denying the truth. Denial was for the weak, and Elena Gilbert was _not _weak. The words came out of her lips in a quick, hoarse, whisper.

"_I want you, Damon."_

And then his mouth crashed onto hers.

The sheer electricity, the sparks that shot out from the kiss, was enough to knock the breath out of Elena. She moaned into Damon's mouth, her tongue faintly feeling the sharpness of a canine.

This degree of passion, this combustion of chemistry…Elena had never felt this with any of the other boys she had kissed before. Not even, she thought with a vague uneasiness, with Stefan.

And then all thoughts of Stefan – and everything really – promptly escaped her mind as she felt the faint press of Damon's hands on her bare legs and, a moment later, found them hooked around his waist. The hand that had pinned her wrists was gone, placed instead on the wall in an effort to support both of their weights. Elena seized the opportunity to wound her arms around Damon's neck, threading her fingers through his silky shock of black hair. With a groan, Damon deepened the kiss even further, and Elena returned it with equal fervor.

Gradually, the kisses seized to be more urgent, but the hunger and passion did not recede. Damon's mouth moved from Elena's incredibly soft lips to her chin, trailing hot and searing kisses there. Wounding her arms more tightly around Damon's neck, Elena pressed her body even closer to his, gasping and moaning at the pleasure he procured her. Elena felt a sort of personal satisfaction when Damon paused in his kissing and groaned her name. He was as affected by her as she was by him.

Damon's lips moved over Elena's a last time for the briefest of moments, then they were upon her cheek, on her chin, and it was with excruciating deliberateness that Damon's mouth reached Elena's long, slender neck. By then, Elena was quite out of breath, her heart beating so hard against her ribcage it hurt. She was panting but then, so was Damon.

He paused, as he stared at Elena. Wordlessly, she arched her neck in such a way that it was at a perfect angle with Damon's mouth.

There was a moment where both stayed as they were; Elena, her legs still wrapped tightly around Damon's waist, her arms around his neck and her hands in his raven hair. Damon, supporting their combined weight with the firm press of his left hand on the wall, and stroking Elena's pale gold hair with his right.

Then Elena whispered _please _in a voice so sensual and so thick with passion that Damon groaned, feeling the unmistakable ache in his lower jaw as his canines extended longer, bent his dark head over Elena's slender neck and bit.

* * *

_**Reviews and constructive criticism are most welcome. Thank you for reading. :)**_

_**- Amsih **_


End file.
